God Help The Outcasts
by Star Allise
Summary: We're outcasts...We have done many horrible things...But...Were you once an outcast too? [Songfic, Pride!EdWrath!Star, Wrath's POV]


**A/N: **Man, I'm having way to much fun with Disney songs. oO; But the older movies that I grew up with have the best songs, and my love for the older disney movies are what inspires me to write fics with the songs from them. The song I used in this one is 'God Help The Outcasts' from Hunchback of Notre Dame, written in Wrath's POV. This is a scene that'll occur later on in 'Unattainable Illusions', you see a whole other side of Wrath. She's more than what she appears to be on the surface. Pretty much, this is a homunculi's prayer. Enjoy.

-

"Why the hell am I here...? A church is no place for someone like me...Especially after all that I had done...Well, at least its a place to stay for the night." I could hear myself whisper those words, but I didn't completely absorb what I was saying. The small church stood erect in the middle of no where, surrounded by forest. Of course she didn't mind, make it less likely for her or Pride to be found. Of course the boy had run off somewhere again...He'll be back soon...I let out a slight sigh as I pushed open one of the large wooden doors, only to be greeted by a magnificent sight. Even though the church was small, that didn't account for how beautiful it was inside. Rows of mahogany pews lined the majority of the room, the fronts facing what appeared to be an alter draped with white silk cloth, an elaborate gold cross was sewn in the middle. A pulpit rested right behind the alter, the same kind of cloth hung loosely down the front. I didn't pay much mind to either, what caught my eye was a large cherrywood cross. Hanging on the front was the figure of a man, what appeared to be a crown of thorns rested on his head, nails in his hands and feet kept the strange being in place.

My curiousity took over my body as I felt myself unconciously walk between the isle between the pews and past the alter and pulpit so that I was standing infront of the cross, my gaze falling on the cross. Something about it made me feel vaguely sad as I gently placed a hand on the delicately carved feet. I don't pray that often...But for reasons I can't understand, I looked up at the figure's face and opened my mouth to speak.

_I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsie's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an outcast too?_

"I don't know if your here...If you can hear me...If you even exist...Or if you'll even listen to a homunculi's prayer. I know I have done many horrible things...Slaughtered so many in our twisted game...Portrayed as a devil or an inhuman monster...Same as Pride. I know we're wanderers and outcasts...Shunned, feared, despised, and hunted by many...But...What had you done to receive the fate you did? Were you just like us? Rejected like we have been?"

_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will_

"I have no right coming to You for help...I expect to receive the same treatment that we have been receiving since our creations...Mercy...Forgiveness...That's all I pray for. I know we don't deserve either, we deserved all that we had come down on us and what we will receive in the future for our sins. But if You won't show us mercy or forgiveness...Who will?"

_I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can posess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me_

"Glory...Riches...Fame...I know thats what the soldier's are praying for...The great possiblility of gaining all three with our capture and most likely execution...Selfishness...Greed...Thats all they want when they come to You...At the expense of me and Pride. Would You listen to such greedy pleas over my own?"

_I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God_

"I don't ask for much...Only that you will show us sinners your mercy...Even though we are homunculi, are we not human? We too are Your children, even though we are not perceived that way. We are at your mercy...All I ask is that you answer my prayer and watch over us...Amen."


End file.
